warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Achievements/Gift of Giving 1
* Ryoko or Morgan as Commander * Thanks to Lichatemfor the deck idea * Worked first try for me with no WB cards * Play more or less in order, use EMP's at the end or in especially dangerous situations. Rygard 21:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Isn't engulfing chasm a wb card? *No, it's Homeworld, a little expensive but not too hard with gold ^.^ Calibre3141 09:06, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Bolide Walker gets Mimiced way to easy 68.80.238.242 (talk • ) 21:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Mimic'd too easy. Hard solution on this one. Also 2 Structures against a heavy Siege/Mimic deck while you have Support Carriers makes the Structures gone in 1 turn. Support Carriers are first to be Mimic'd/Chaos'd. Closest I got was "Dracorex: Patrol Cruiser, Support Carrier, Sustained Wall, Credo Mech, Sundering Ogre, EMPx2, Mech Aid, Prism, Aegis" EDIT: Cheaper working deck didn't work even after kuckily making it to 47th turn before win 2011Dec27@05:47:45(UTC) The Bolide walkers are intentionally set last and you want them to be Mimiced. They can't kill the Carriers, and give you additional chances for Heals and Supplies. 08:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Worked for me first try too. 2011Dec27@13:59:10(UTC) It does not work. See the results (evaluate decks version 1.0.18.136): 1 million battles - 1.3% win chances; 1 million battles cards played in that order you said - 2.7% win chances. Mangafacao (talk • ) 23:05, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I got the achievement after a few tries with this deck: 05:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Better winrates when cards are NOT played in order. I am unsure what the best strategy is, but staggering healers is not it. 2011Dec31@20:54:08(UTC) 96.231.225.30 (talk • ) 23:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) 96.231.225.30 (talk • ) 23:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ComSat Terminal should be out as soon as possible. Patrol Cruiser works better than Revered Monk in all my tests. Monsoon X has higher HP than Fighter Jet and stops healing when Raksha is not active. Disposer is a better version of Repenter, with 1 more hp, strike 2 on play, and Siphon 3. 96.231.225.30 (talk • ) 23:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I got tired of keeping track of play order when trying various decks, so unfortunately the deck I won this achievement with may not be exactly in the order that gave me the win. This particular deck won after about a half dozen attempts: Slivicon 03:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) A better alternative to Worshipper in the above deck would be Executioner, the Imperial reward card. It has the same 1-4 stats with a 1 drop and 1 Supply as Worshipper, but adds swipe and gains the rally from comsat terminal. Used the deck by DarkBlood1 but replaced Mech Aid and Repenter with 2 Support Carriers 18:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) All relatively easy cards to get except Engulfing Chasm. Win rates are cut in half without it. 2012Feb01@20:10:43(UTC) With Evaluate Decks 1.0.26.201, win chance with required procs is between 1% and 2%. Problem with the deck might be the "heal all" from Freddy preventing enough Supply/Refresh procs. Also deck probably finishes too fast, if successful at all (18% chance for win with procs unconsidered). Play in the order shown, if possible. The idea here is to lock down all the enemy units with the enfeeble all 1/strike all 2 combo and then the enemy commander's mimic will start randomly sieging and striking all of your structures and units, which gives you plenty of room to make all the necessary procs. Not sure what the success rate is like, but I got it in four or five tries, and as long as it wins the fight, the achievment is pretty much guaranteed. Hunterhogan 02:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The Xanadu variant above worked for me in two tries. Don't worry too much about the order; just try to win the battle and keep Mech Aid/Support Carrier alive long enough to get the supply procs. -- 18:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I was trying to create a better deck, which is quite accessible. Dracorex (WB), Utopia Beacon (Homeworld rare) and Rugged Nomad (Reputation reward) are the only cards not awarded by missions. So far I've reached just over 13% success rate on auto with the following deck, and over 20% ordered. These numbers are the best I've been able to find for decks using at most one Utopia Beacon. Unfortunately for you, my attempts were successful right away using this deck, so I'll probably be less interested in this achievement from now on. This order is probably not the best one, but it worked for me in my first attempt with this deck. :) Djirtsdew 22:12, June 1, 2012 (UTC)